Moments in Time
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [KS] 100 drabbles about Tsuna and his large extended family, after Tsuna becomes Decimo of course.
1. Only Human

Tsunayoshi Sawada is known to the mafia world as the Saint of the Sky, Vongola Decimo. Everyone believes that he is invincible, that his guardians are unbeatable. Especially with infamous number one hitman Reborn as an advisor.

But there is one thing that they don't understand about Tsuna, his guardians, and even Reborn. That is the fact that they are only human.

That Tsuna for all his wisdom, benevolence, and experience, does make mistakes.

That his guardians are, in fact, beatable if you just think things through.

That Reborn does laugh, hurt, and love the same as others.

Unfortunately, but luckily, the majority of the mafia is too stupid too see that. And the small portion that does see it are the Vongola's closest allies.

* * *

Hehe, time to start a drabble series :D


	2. Amuse

When the sparkle of amusement captures Tsuna's eyes, and the twinkling laughter spills out of his mouth, his family can't help but quiet down a little and look. They know that Tsuna never notices how when he laughs, they lower their voices to hear it with better clarity.

That he doesn't know how people tell jokes just to hear that laugh of his.

That when he laughs, he enchants everyone in the general area.

That when his laughter dies down, that they wait for the possibility of one of his few snarky remarks.

That his nod and sarcastic "Of course, Mukuro is _definitely_ the _only_ one of you with issues", amuses them much more than it should.

And that is something they like to keep the way it is.


	3. Fork in the Road

Tsuna was being driven home in his limo. The meeting was terrible, the other dons fought like stupid five year olds. He was left with a pounding headache.

The new driver stopped at the fork in the road, unsure which to take, before remembering to go towards the left path.

Right before the mansion's driveway, a tire popped. Sighing Tsuna waved towards the driver, "I'll see what's wrong."

Stepping out, Tsuna was left to a stunning sight. An actual fork lied in the middle of the road. Funny enough, Tsuna remembered the maids complaining about some missing silverware that morning.


	4. Questionable

In a moment of stupidity, Tsuna decided to invite his whole family over to dinner. The trouble was that no one could agree on what to eat. The Varia wanted Spanish food. Yuni, Lambo, I-pin, and Dino wanted Japanese. Enma didn't really care but his guardians wanted Russian. Byakuran wanted something with marshmallows, to which his guardians sighed. The Arcobaleno all wanted something different. Reborn wanted Italian along with Tsuna's own guardians and Fuuta. Basil was trying to tally who wanted what, to see which food won.

And Tsuna? He just sat in his seat at the end of the table, hoping for peace and grumbling. In the midst of his grumbling, he missed Lambo's sudden suggestion. All he heard was he agreement of everyone saying he should cook, and caught the look expectant looks at him.

Tsuna looked at his large, crazy, and dysfunctional family in disbelief. "Do you realize how many chefs it takes to make you all food in one hour? And you want me to cook for all of you?!"


	5. Smiles

There had not been one smile in the Vongola Estate since one Tsunayoshi Sawada went missing and was retrieved. No one had the energy to do so when Tsuna's life was still hanging by a wire.

So when one brown haired half Italian Mafia Don woke up surrounded by his loved ones, the smile that graced his lips instantly lifted the building's gloominess. Instead tears of happiness, smiles, and laughter replaced it as the sky had truly returned home once more.


	6. Dance

For all of Tsuna's clumsiness, when Reborn finally decided to teach him how to dance, hopefully without killing someone, he was shocked.

Not only Reborn, but everyone was stunned as they watched Tsuna's first dance lessons. They saw him learn at several dances in the first hour alone. The stunning part was that he didn't even fall down once.

They would have never imagined that clumsy Tsuna would be a natural dancer. Though maybe they should have expected it, considering how fast, and mostly against his will, he picked up fighting like a moth to light.

* * *

Happy Holidays C:

~Tora ^^


	7. Couples

Tsuna, being who he is, will always take in his guardians' choice of partner with an open mind. He greets every one of them with a welcoming smile and friendly hello.

Although, sometimes he wished that they would keep their partners around longer. Some of them take awhile to trust Tsuna, since he is close to all his guardians, and will not take being childhood friends as the answer. This would typically be Takeshi's and Hayato's partners seeing as they are his best friends. So when the new person who is possessive, jealous, and/or mistrustful comes in Tsuna has to convince them of the truth. By the time he has done that, the relationships looks like it is going to end, and make his work seemingly meaningless. But Tsuna likes to think it was worth the effort.

* * *

So I have a mission of updating on a weekly or bi-weekly status :D

I imagine since all his guardians have the right to be happy, that a few partners would be disliking of Tsuna. I mean there is a reason people like the All27 pairing.

This doesn't mean Tsuna doesn't feel anything for Haya-kun or Take-kun, I meant for this one to be open to interpretation for your otps. Also why I said partners instead of girlfriends, cause maybe they are bi. Or gay. That is perfectly fine too.

To let you know my otp is R27. Preferablly where Tsuna and Reborn are about the same age. Cause the ending of the manga leaves the going back to normal ages up to fanfic author and authoresses. Although I like the other pairings like 1827, and when I am in the mood, All27.

Feel free to throw prompts at me~ I might update faster if you do llD

~Tora ^^


	8. Weather

The storm raged as the lightning crashed down. The rain raged in attempt to ease, whilst the clouds grew darker, ready to unleash it's fury. The sun was no where to be found, whilst the mist gradually appeared to enter the fray. The sky hidden, safely watching from behind the drama.

And this is when Tsuna realizes that narrating his guardians' fight means he has watched it happen so many times that he found it somewhat boring. Man, he needs a break from the chaos.

* * *

Ahh, I am working on the Lambo centric for miyame-chan. So it will be done... eventually.

I just thought of this idea, and it would leave me alone!

I have like 5 ideas for drabbles, but feel free to throw more at me

~Tora ^^


	9. Bonds

No one understood why Lambo loved his older brother Tsuna when he rarely was in Namori.

They didn't know that he himself, I-Pin, and Fuuta had all asked to stay in Namori with Maman.

They didn't know that Tsuna gave them the choice with a smile, knowing what they would pick

They didn't know that Tsuna called everyday before they went to bed without fail, unless he was on a mission.

They didn't know that Tsuna preferred working in the Japanese base because they were here, but had to go to Italy because of the main base.

They didn't know that Tsuna tried to come home once a month.

They didn't know that Tsuna was always there on his birthday, and Maman's, I-Pin's, and Fuuta's.

They didn't know that Tsuna would simply fly there if they all asked.

They didn't know that Tsuna was home, with everyone else too, when it mattered most.

So Lambo doesn't mind that no one else understands their family dynamics, because he knows that with all his heart and soul, that his oldest brother always thinks of him and his siblings to put them first.

However having them call him Dame-Tsuna based on their parents, or infuriatingly the teachers, bias observations when he was 14 is another story.

* * *

Huzzah! I got Lambo done :D

This is personally my headcannon, but I hope you like it miyami-chan!

As for wushu723, I am thinking about how to go about having Tsuna sick and working.

Read and review

~Tora ^^


	10. Cough

Tsuna had a perfect plan. He would work, and when his guardians came he wouldn't cough or let his voice be hoarse. It would work too, because of his hyper intuition. Although it helped that his guardian's throw out any form or synonym of quiet when comfortably home.

That is until he had a terrible coughing fit, and the others had been coming in for the guardian meeting.

So here he was in bed -on orders, Ryohei's actually, but the rest agreed- and here he would stay for at least a day.

* * *

This was actually done yesterday.

I know this isn't exactly what was asked for, but I have been sick since Saturday (today being Wenesday) and my creative flow refuses to work.

~Tora ^^


	11. Anger

Everyone always thought Tsuna was a saint, unable to get terribly angry, pissed off really.

That was until they met super stressed, coffee deprived, annoyed Tsuna. They had also destroyed half the mansion adding to his paperwork pile from hell.

So when Tsuna walked -stormed- out of the now frozen room, everyone there made a vow never to piss him off ever again.

Because honestly, even Reborn's hands were shaking in fear of Tsuna's wrath.

* * *

Sorry, I had finals. And then someone stole one of my storys. Ugh. So upset.

~Tora ^^


	12. Place to Belong

Everyone wants a place to belong and Tsuna is that place. He has this attitude around him that makes them feel like they belong. Their lives, they feel more complete. Satisfied. Content. Complete.

So the guardians, Simon, Varia, Dino, Arcobaleno, Gesso, anyone that is close to the brunette really, radiate in the brunette's presence. He really brings out the best in them.

That is until some stupid person comes along and threatens his life. His attitude also brings out that protective bear instinct, and that feeling leads to death and destruction everywhere.

* * *

You guys are so lucky! I updated only two days ago. Maybe I shouldnt post this until a week from now...

I have been playing with this one. I hope it is okay. I wasn't sure that it was up to your standards of me...

Thanks for the favs and reviews and follows! You dont know how much they mean to me~ -tears up-

~Tora ^^


	13. Bullet Wound

Here Tsuna was, leaning against a wall, sliding down it really, leaving a trail of his blood on it, putting pressure on a wound on his abdomen.

That is if he hadn't left home today, like his hyper intuition was trying to tell him, but Vongola Decimo isn't allowed to skip meetings.

Here he was, bleeding out due to a bullet wound. Really, he should have, _would have_, dodged that one bullet.

This is if he hadn't been surrounded, and defeated by the back up the stupid Mafioso had called in. They had even brought a sniper.

Here he was, almost laughing at the situation. The Mafioso whom had surrounded him didn't even know who he was, he had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

This is until he heard about their plots to hurt Lambo. He had heard other names after Lambo's, but he didn't even compute the words as his older brother protective fury activated.

Here he was, his very life ending in a painful way. Dying due to his own selfishness. He refused to let any of his family die, and if some one needed to die, it would be him.

This is if he can get past the most protective bunch of deadly assassins he is proud to call family.

Here he was, pondering about his life. People have called him selfish in the most selfless way possible, which to him is like Byakuran announcing after eating a bad marshmallow that he will never eat them again.

This is if people murmur in his presence. Usually they just keep quiet until he has passed.

Here he was, thinking about his family. The only reason he agreed to become Decimo was because it kept his family together. The mafia was the only reason he had such a supporting loving environment to be in. Why he was happy and content.

This is until he hears their panicked voices somewhere in the distance. Hears what he thinks is Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta, Yuni, Bluebell, Daisy, and Nosaru in tears or on the verge of tears.

Suddenly he is not so content, but his vision has starts to be invaded by black spots. He vaguely hears desperation in Reborn's usually calm voice, and passes out frustrated due to his lack of being able to speak to the only family he's ever known.

* * *

Yeah, I don't know where this even came from. The idea just came to me while I was doing my dishes.

MIT has gotten 20 reviews! I know it doesn't seem like alot, but every review shows me how I can improve or that people like my terrible writing. I appreciate every single one. I may not repsond like others do, but rest assured that I read them.

The next one should be alot happier. This one is really depressing...

Oh, if I don't post before Valentine's Day, I wish you all a good one with lots of love~

~Tora ^^

Edit 2/11: -coughs- I forgot Daisy


	14. Cold

Tsuna sighed as Takeshi and Hayato left the room, leaving the rest of the Guardians. They had been giving each other the cold shoulder for days, and no one knew why.

Honestly, he was worried. _Takeshi_, the calming rain, was upset enough to _completely _ignore Hayato. He didn't really want to confront either of them, they were his best friends.

"Kufufufu, seems like quite the lover's spat. " Mukuro commented, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Tsu-nii, you should talk to them! Everyone is worried, and they will only listen to you!" Lambo announced

"Lambo-kun is right Bossu." Chrome added "Takeshi wouldn't tell me what was wrong, he just laughed it off as if it was nothing."

"Omnivore" Kyoya growled out, so much emotion and meaning laced into the title

"Tsuna, you need to extremely fix the problem! The mood is extremely not to the extreme!" Ryohei added

Tsuna sighed again, "I know, I know. This issue isn't me not wanting to confront them, it is who to confront first. If I confront Takeshi first, Hayato will be upset and vice versa. I am going to have to confront them at the same time obviously, but I don't want them to instantly start arguing."

* * *

I got this idea from a conversation I had with Kuro. Kuro is whom I share this account with. She never posts. The ultimate procrastinator with an awesome writing style. I should kick her ass into gear huh?

We were talking about the snow in my yard, even though there wasn't any in December (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ, and we went on a tangent with khr characters on how their interactions can cause snow. We do this alot with the weather. It can become hilarious.

I may, or may not continue this. It all depends xD

~Tora ^^


	15. Tackle

Tsuna stumbled forward a bit as Yuni crashed into him. "Tsu-nii save me! The marshmallow monster is going to get me!"

Laughing, Tsuna maneuvered Yuni to be behind him. "Byakuran, what did you do this time?"

"I did nothing!" Byakuran cried indignantly "I was just asking her if she wanted to cake Gamma in something! If she doesn't want to I will just go ask Lambo!"

Tsuna grimaced "Please don't ask Lambo that."

"That is not what he asked!" Yuni cried "Don't attack Gamma either! He's my right hand! What would happen if you did that to Hayato-san?"

"Lots of cussing from him. Takeshi would laugh, as would Mukuro and Lambo. And probably Reborn too." Byakuran instantly responded "Dear Tsunayoshi-kun would send me a dead-pan look that says 'what in the hell?' before helping the puppy."

Tsuna sighed, "Let's not find another reason for Gamma and Hayato to hate you Byakuran, hmm?

"But it is so fun to mess with them!" Byakuran announced

Ignoring him, Tsuna looked at Yuni, who placed herself to the side of the boys," The cake place you like is open again Yuni"

"Tsunayoshi-kun! You're so mean!" Byakuran pouted

Yuni smiled, grabbed both the brunette and the albino, and dragged them to the car "Let's go then!"

* * *

I wanted a one shot with the Tri-Ne-Sett skys. So here are Yuni, Byakuran, and Tsuna!

Yuni is about Fuuta's age, because why not? They mess with time anyways.

No seriously though. I am going to reread the manga to make sure they didn't specify Yuni's age. I have seen fanfics of her being Lambo and Ipin's age, sometimes younger. I have seen her slightly younger than Tsuna. I have seen her Tsuna's age. I just don't know anymore.

Any characters you guys wanna see?


	16. Drunk

The door for the 'bosses only' meeting Byakuran demanded was thick. The others, however, could hear noise from inside. So they waited patiently for the bosses to come out. The only ones in there were Tsuna, Yuni, Byakuran, Xanxus, Enma, Basil, and Dino. So an hour later, when the other's heard silence from the room, they immediately went to open it.

The scene the others had walked into was stunning.

In the center of the table were several bottles of hard alcohol. Each boss had a shot glass in front of them. Everyone was completely drunk off their ass.

Everyone but Tsuna.

Tsuna sat at the head of the table, laughing.

"Tsuna.." Yamamoto started, having been the first to come out of the shocked stupor, "what happened?"

Tsuna looked at the large, and very stunned group, "Nothing much. The second the doors closed, Byakuran brought out the alcohol." He gestured towards the center of the table, "He then demanded a drinking contest."

"Did you drink anything Tsu-nii? You aren't tipsy in the least." Lambo questioned

"I actually did." Tsuna grinned "I out drank Xanxus. He came in totally sober too"

"Tsunayoshi, that smile is disturbing" Mukuro commented, the others nodding in agreement

Tsuna shrugged, proceeding to stand and stretch. He went around the table poking everyone. "Well, they are all alive."

"He didn't even stumble." Haru murmured in disbelief

Lambo then registered a drunk Yuni "How come Yuni gets to drink and I don't?"

Tsuna gave Lambo a dead pan look, "Because I didn't realize Byakuran was slipping her any until she was already tipsy. She is also four years older than you."

"She technically is allowed to drink here in Italy" Chrome added

"She said she wanted to go by Japan's system because most of us grew up there" Tsuna muttered

"Tsuna, _hic, _yoshi, _hic, _kun" Byakuran drawled "How, _hic, _come you, _hic, _aren't drunk~"

Tsuna merely shrugged "I guess I have a high tolerance"

Gokudera huffed "Juudaime, that is more than just high tolerance. You drank more than Xanxus, _he _has a freakishly high tolerance"

Futta came into the room nodding, "He's right Tsu-nii. The Ranking Planet laughed when I asked if you were on the high tolerance list. Not even it knows how much you have to drink to be tipsy!"

The others stared in shock, how come the one that hated alcohol had such a high tolerance?

Tsuna hummed "Well then. At least I know I can take challenges without worry."

* * *

I don't even know. So don't ask.

I _do _like this headcannon! Go Tsuna!

The drinking age in Italy is 16, and in Japan it is 20. Lambo is 15, while Yuni is 19.


	17. Forbidden

It was almost as if it was forbidden.

Tsuna had disappeared for two whole weeks. When he came back, he had terrible wounds on his back. A long X which stretched from shoulders to hip, lashings, and smaller cuts. He looked_, really was_, tortured_._

Whenever someone asked about it, his face became painfully blank. Even his eyes, which _always _held emotion, became blank.

It was definitely forbidden. No one wanted the honest, sweet, lovable brunette to _ever _look expressionless.

So if, _when_, Tsuna told them what happened, they, as his family, would make sure that the causes would deeply regret that decision. Because the brunette really didn't deserve all the shit life threw at him.

* * *

So I finally updated~! I can make a ton of excuses, but honestly I procrastinated.

Although it doesn't help that I falling into the Harry Potter and D Gray Man fandoms again. I am drowning in them- _don't send help_.

I have had many variations of this idea in my head. You may see more of this. And maybe a continuation of Cold.

I am planning on updating 30 moments soon too.

And get around to Lal's and Kyoko's birthday drabbles...

Send me prompts! It battles the procrastionation!

Oh! And I am glad everyone enjoyed Drunk! It is honestly my favorite too.


End file.
